The objectives of this study are to determine the toxicity of three escalating dose levels of mBACOD given in combination with a fixed dose of GM-CSF; to assess whether the MTD of mBACOD given with 20 ug/kg GM-CSF daily is at, or above, the standard dose level of mBACOD; and to obtain preliminary information about HIV expression in patients treated with mBACOD and GM-CSF.